cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Citadel
The Citadel is a defunct bloc that was formed on 28 September 2007 and originally consisted of Fifth Column Confederation, The Order of the Paradox, Umbrella, Old Guard, The Grämlins. Later, on June 2, 2009 Argent joined The Citadel during the Karma War. Also during the Karma War the Old Guard was Expelled from the bloc. Shortly before the Bipolar War would erupt The Grämlins Withdrew from the bloc on January 14, 2010. A few weeks later The Citadel disbanded on February 4, 2010 during the beginning of the TOP-C&G War. Throughout most of the blocs existence until the Karma War, in the summer of 2009, it was considered a part of The Hegemony due to Gramlins, Old Guard and TOP being a part of the largest bloc in existence known as the Continuum. The Lux Aeterna A Mutual Defense, Optional Aggression Pact Preamble Let it be known that the undersigned alliances, in the spirit of mutual friendship, admiration, respect, and honor, and with intent to foster the same, do enter into the following agreement on this the 28th day of September, 2007. Article 1 - Definitions *Signatory: Any of the undersigned alliances, including the constituent nations of said alliances. *Member Nations: Refers to the individual nations who are members of one of the signatories. *Outside Treaty Partners (OTPs): Any nation, alliance, or block of alliances who has agreed to any treaty requiring mutual or unilateral defense from aggression with one or more members. *Assailant: Any nation, alliance, or block of alliances responsible for an act of direct aggression. *Direct Aggression: Actual or attempted military action or economic sanctions by a party against a second party, except in the following circumstances: #When the first party is responding to military action or unjustified economic sanctions initiated on them by the second party; or, #When the first party is responding due to the activation of a mutual defense clause with a third party where the second party initiated military action or unjustified economic sanctions upon said third party. #Actual or attempted acts of espionage. Indirect Aggression: Indirect aggression shall mean: #Actual or attempted acts of conspiracy, harassment, or other acts intended to cause harm; and #Actual or attempted military actions or economic sanctions by a party against a second party, where such actions do not constitute Direct Aggression. Article 2 - Information #Signatories shall disclose to other signatories any information that could reasonably be expected to be relevant to the well being of that signatory. #Signatories shall provide reasonable advance notice and full details of their intentions to all other signatories prior to initiating Direct Aggression against a non-member under Article 5, paragraph 2. #Signatories are required to give reasonable advance notice to all other signatories if they intend to sign any treaty requiring mutual or unilateral defense from aggression with a non-signatory. #Signatories shall respect the privileged nature of all information received in such manner, and shall not disclose said information without the written permission of all signatories and OTPs directly involved, unless withholding said information would be a violation of Article 2, paragraph 1. Article 3 - Aid #Any signatory may request aid from other signatory for any reason. Such requests shall include the rationale for the aid request and the nature of the aid required. Provision of such aid is strictly voluntary unless withholding aid would cause a violation of Article 3, paragraph 2, and the signatory providing the aid shall determine the nature and amount of any aid they provide. Such aid may include, but is not necessarily limited to, the provision of troops, financial assistance, diplomatic measures, or military assistance not otherwise covered by Article 4. #In times of war or reconstruction after war, such aid is mandatory to comply with mutual defense conditions. Article 4 - Defense #Notwithstanding Article 3, all members shall immediately provide adequate military and financial assistance in defense against direct aggression against a signatory, unless the attacked signatory expressly waives such assistance, or under the circumstances detailed in Article 4, paragraph 2. #Should a party with whom signatories hold diplomatic treaties (OTPs) initiate direct aggression against a signatory, signatories shall immediately provide official notice of cancellation of said treaties to the aggressor(s). Signatories shall only be required to provide assistance in accordance with Article 4, paragraph 1 after the notice of cancellation period for said treaties has elapsed. Article 5 - Aggression #Signatories shall not initiate direct or indirect aggression against any other signatory or against an OTP. #Signatories retain the sovereign right to use direct or indirect aggression, either alone or in coordination with other signatories, in retaliation to indirect aggression against a signatory or direct aggression against an OTP by a party not protected under Article 5, paragraph 1. Conflicts entered in this manner do not activate Article 4. Article 6 - Council Representation #Each signatory shall appoint two representatives that shall liaise with other signatories on the Council. #All representatives to the Council shall be equal and free to present their opinions and thoughts candidly. #All representatives shall faithfully convey the content and outcome of all discussions to the leadership of their respective alliances. #No signatory or representative shall divulge any information obtained in the Council to a non-signatory, except for a leader or representative making a public announcement in a manner agreed to by the signatories. Article 7 - External Representation #Signatories retain the right to choose their preferred form of communication and representation towards external entities, subject only to the provisions of Article 2 and Article 6, paragraph 4. #Signatories shall alternate, insofar as the circumstances allow, in the handling of any (public or otherwise) official communications on behalf of the Council. #Whenever the Council desires to approach an OTP in official matters, it is understood that the preferred spokespersons shall be the representatives of the signatory or signatories who are signatories of a defense agreement with said OTP. Article 8 - Admission New alliances may be invited to become signatories by unanimous vote of the current signatories. Upon acceptance of their invitation, the invitee shall be added to the list of signatories, and shall immediately be subject to all rights and responsibilities of this treaty. Article 9 - Expulsion Any representative on the Council may propose the expulsion of a signatory. The representative proposing expulsion must provide grounds for the expulsion of the signatory, and said member shall be given a period of no less than 24 hours to respond. Following the response of the signatory facing expulsion, the representatives of the other signatories shall conduct an anonymous vote. For the expulsion to be enacted, the following requirements must be met: #the polls shall remain open for a period no less than 24 hours, and no greater than 48 hours; #a minimum of 80% of eligible representatives shall vote, and #a minimum of 67% of all votes must be cast in favor of expelling the signatory. Should the motion to expel the signatory pass, the signatory's name shall be stricken from the list of signatories, and the expelled member shall be instantly deprived of all protections and responsibilities within this document. Article 10 - Withdrawal & Cancellation #Any signatory may revoke its participation by formal notification issued to the Council through its representatives. The leaving party and remaining signatory shall continue to be bound by Article 5, paragraph 1 for a period of 72 hours from the moment of formal notification, and shall be bound by Article 2, paragraph 4 and Article 6, paragraph (iv) in perpetuity. #The agreement can be declared null and void by unanimous vote of all but one signatory. Article 11 - Enactment This agreement shall come into force on 28 September 2007: Signed Grämlins *Conclave *jmm, Praetor *HellAngel, Executor *Steelrat, Judicator Council of Archons *adhambek *Bob Janova *Puritan *(DAC)Syzygy :The Grämlins withdrew from the Citadel on January 14, 2010. FCC *Biglou, Director *Megami-sama, Sec of State Old Guard *Genobadass, Triumvir of External Affairs *MrNiice, Triumvir of Internal Affairs *Reyne Mordigan, Triumvir of Operations :Old Guard was ejected from the Citadel on June 24, 2009. The Order of the Paradox *Gustav II Adolf, Grandmaster *Crymson, Grand Hospitaller *CRex, Grand Chancellor *TonytheTiger, Senior Diplomat Umbrella Formal Induction on April 16, 2008 *Bossk, Triumvir *Ochocinco, Triumvir *Trepidation, Triumvir Argent Formal Induction on June 02, 2009 *Janax, Dragon Regent *Rustynail, ViceRegent *Diomede, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Claroqsi, Minister of Internal Affairs *An Agent, Minister of War *Poobah, Council *Emperor Of Cheese, Council *Fuzz227, Council =External Links= *Signing of the pact *Admission of Argent *Expulsion of Old Guard *Withdrawal of The Grämlins *Dissolution of The Citadel See also Category:The Grämlins Category:The Order of the Paradox Category:Fifth Column Confederation Category:Argent Category:Defunct treaties of Umbrella Category:Defunct alliance groups